New Demigods, Old Problems
by SnowflakesandWind
Summary: When Cassie Danilova and her friends are accused of burning down their school library, their parents agree to send them to Camp Half Blood. There they learn about their parentage and how they were able to hide from monsters for so long. But when a new threat comes along, will they be prepared for the fight? Please no flames this my first story, rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

** Hey so I was going to post this later on in the week but then I remembered I am going to Disneyland for New Year's with my family. So here's the prologue and I have decided to post either every Wednesday or every other, along with special occasions like my birthday and days I don't have school. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the PJO or HOO books.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**3****rd**** person POV**

Percy Jackson stood in the middle of the Big House, of Camp Half Blood. Many campers from Camp Jupiter and New Rome were coming later on in the week, since Camp Jupiter had been destroyed in the Giant War. He and the seven others involved with the last Great Prophecy were to tell Chiron about what exactly happened. He had his arm slung over his girlfriend's, Annabeth Chase, shoulders and she in return had her head on his. Also in the room were the couples friends and fellow demigods.

While Percy had messy raven-black hair, tanned skin, sea green eyes, and had the traditional "Greek" look, being the son of the Greek god of the sea, his friends were a crazy mixture of looks and personalities. Annabeth for example, had honey blonde hair and looked like the stereotypical California girl, only with startling grey eyes and a very high intelligence that put those stereotypes to shame. She had a celestial bronze knife at her side and was looking over everything in the room with fondness, having grown up there.

Sitting on the nearby couch were three more teenagers talking about the camp they were in, two boys and a girl, Annabeth and Percy occasionally jumping in. One boy, Nico, who was leading the conversation had pale skin, dark brown eyes and hair, an black obsidian colored sword near his spot on the couch and a silver skull ring on his finger. His thirteen year old sister Hazel listened with rapt attention, her curly, shoulder length black hair in contrast with her gold colored eyes, a small pile of jewels that she would dispose of later at her feet, a new jewel popping up the more excited she became. Next to her, Frank, a large muscled boy in track pants and a sweatshirt with a baby face and a buzz cut, sat with his arm behind her spot on the couch.

"Leo! Stop feeding Seymour with your fingers unless you want them bitten off!" said a voice from behind them, Chiron, who was a centaur, and the activities director for Camp Half-Blood. Everyone turned to look at the said boy and he grinned mischievously before going over to the ping pong table and taping his fingers on its surface, his short curly brown hair and 5'8" in height making him look like a Latino elf.

Near him stood two more teens, Piper and Jason, who looked towards him rolling their eyes, paid great attention to what Chiron was saying, as did everyone else in the room. Piper was very pretty, even if she tried not to be. Her choppy brown hair (she cut it herself with safety scissors) had two small braids running down the sides and she wore the same "Hello Kitty" tank top she wore the day they reached Camp Jupiter to get Percy, Frank and Hazel, jean shorts, and plain white tennis shoes. Jason, who had golden blonde hair and electric blue eyes, was maybe an inch shorter than Percy and was looking towards Chiron with respect.

"Hello Chiron, why did you call us here again?" asked Percy, who had stood up straighter at the sight of his teacher.

"Well, as some of you may have thought it is not to talk about the last Great Prophesy." Chiron answered, his voice filled with regret, "It's to discuss the new one"

The eight half-bloods all slightly cringed at the thought of their own prophesies, knowing too well how dangerous they are. And the Oracle, Rachel, had recently given the next Great Prophesy, one that will either save or destroy the world, just like its predecessors.

_Five new children with a connection from their past;_

_Sea's daughter and Dream's boy are brought together through fate and time;_

_Prophesy's children and the owl's daughter will choose the path_

_When death grows near, one heals and one fights to last._

_While the others fight the terror of Salamis and his followers in their prime'_

_Together they bring the world peace or wrath,_

Everyone in the group believed that it did not concern them, but Percy was worried for the poor girls and boys who would be, for one of the girls would most likely be his half-sister. Annabeth looked at him and asked the question that he was hoping she wouldn't.

"Do you have any idea if your dad had any other kids?" She asked worry lightly lining her voice, for the same reason as him, one of her little brothers or sisters were mentioned in the prophesy as well. And they most likely had to fight, what Annabeth believed, the ancient dragons, like Python and Cychreides.

Chiron nodded, as if approving her question. Percy gulped as he remembered what his father told him almost a year ago. _"I suppose this means I can claim all those other sons and daughters of mine and send you some siblings next summer."_

"Once, Dad told me that he could now claim his sons and daughters, at the time I thought he was joking, but now I'm not so sure" He told everyone.

Chiron nodded and pondered this for a few moments before answering carefully, "He may not have any daughters that we now know of, but we should still be on the look-out for her, we never know how long it takes for a Great Prophesy to begin."

* * *

**Ok, I suck at third person point of view and at the prophesy, to be honest I wrote like three different versions of it and that was the best one.** **So other than that, what did you think? The next chapter will be in Cassie's POV and it's mostly a flashback. Review or PM me with some tips, please no flames.**


	2. Not My Fault

**Hello Readers! I was planning on posting yesterday but my family was driving home from Disneyland (we live in Northern California) and we got back really late so I was EXHAUSTED. So happy late New Years! This is the first official chapter and is my gift to you beautiful people! This is in Cassie's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I DON"T own PJO or HOO, otherwise the stories wouldn't be half as good, and I wouldn't be a girl writing a disclaimer.**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Not My Fault**

**_~*~One year later~*~_**

** Cassie POV**  
Ok I am saying this once and once only. It's not my fault that the St. Regis's school library caught fire! Or Brandon's, Jessie's, Sam's, or Ariel's! But of course we got blamed anyway. We all have excuses, real ones too, but apparently everyone "forgot" that they saw us at the school pool, or the music room, or the computer lab.

I already got suspended twice this semester and if I got in big trouble one more time I would be expelled, from my seventh school in _eight years._ My Aunt Ivory and Uncle Greg weren't mad, they simply looked at me plainly and said that I wouldn't be charged but that I was expelled. I lived with my aunt and uncle because my mother died when I was nine, a week after getting expelled from my third school. My mom, who had trusted her sister with everything, had left me in Aunt Ivory's care because she wasn't able to have kids and also because my father was never in the picture. I was thirteen now and was turning 14 on January 10th, Aunt Ivory had already given me an early birthday present of a new gold charm bracelet and I was fiddling with the little golden snowflake as I sat in the office waiting for the principal to call us in for more details.

*Flashback*

_I was flying through the water, beating all the other members of the eighth grade swim team. I was always the fastest, not to brag because I hate to do it, and had beat Emily Fitch and her brother Jake by a good thirty seconds.  
__  
I got out of the pool and grabbed my towel from where one of my best friends, Brandon Lane, was sitting. He had on his usual grin and held out my towel. Brandon was supposed to be at baseball practice but had skipped so we could walk home together, something that happened at least once a week. He was still wearing the boys uniform, which was made up of long khaki pants, a white peter pan colored shirt, a green and blue striped neck tie, and a blue blazer like my own in the locker room._

_"Great job, Mermaid!" He told me, using the nickname he gave me when we were ten._

_"Thanks, Dream Boy. And stop calling me that! I'm turning 14 on Friday, I think I've outgrown it." I told him, and Brandon, being the immature person he is, stuck his tongue out at me._

_In all honesty I loved the nickname; I just pretended to hate it so it wouldn't give Brandon the satisfaction. "I'll stop calling you Mermaid when you stop calling me Dream Boy, jeez a guy falls asleep in class one time when he was nine and he's labeled for life"_

_"B, you were so off in dreamland that I had to shake you awake during the fire drill. And fine, guess we're both stuck with our nicknames, cause there is no-" I was cut short by the swim coach, Coach Hedge, yelling my name._

_"Cassandra Danilova! Flirt with your boyfriend on your own time but not during practice!"_

_"Coming Coach! And he's not my boyfriend!" I yelled back at the same time Brandon yelled "She's not my girlfriend!" causing both of us to blush and Emily to snicker.  
Coach Hedge just smirked and waited for me to walk back to where he was giving the entire swim team, girls and boys, a 'pep talk' for Saturdays meet _**(A/N: Let's pretend its Tuesday)**_ but I just tuned it out. Coach Hedge was short, always wore sweats and a ball cap, has beady eyes, and carries around a baseball bat to _"whip you cupcakes into shape"._ He's also the backup baseball coach and the gym teacher, so Brandon and I see him a lot._

_"-so you cupcakes better win!" Coach said, finishing up the speech, "Ok kids, head to the locker room and shower off, and don't leave any garbage behind!"  
I was about to walk away when I heard Coach yell "Cassandra!"_

_So close! I turned back around to see what Hedge wanted._

_"It's Cassie, Coach H." I told him for about the millionth time this year. Coach started teaching at the beginning of the year so he hadn't learned that some kids didn't like being called by their full names._

_"Cassie," He said, half realizing it, "Is this yours?" He held up a delicate golden chain and my hand automatically flew to my neck. Where I felt an empty spot where my father's necklace should be._

_"Y-yes, coach, thank you for finding it," I said, taking it out of his beefy hand. The pure gold chain held a very delicate golden dolphin charm that was circling a beautiful turquoise blue jewel. It was a gift from my father before he left my mother a week after I was born. I still hate the fact he left, but the necklace was the last thing I had of my dad. Except for my long, dark brown hair and sea green eyes._

_I went to the girls shower room and got in a quick one. Somehow whenever I get there the water turns warm, despite the boys taking hotter showers than us. Of course I was one of the last ones to shower though._

_I got out and changed into the school uniform, adding on my raincoat and scarf because it was only January 7__th__. The uniform was required to be worn during all school hours and because I never bother too, I didn't bring any extra clothes to change into after practice._

_The girl's uniform consisted of a white polo shirt, a blue, grey, and green plaid skirt (they originally were two inches below the knee, but Jessie hemmed our skirts so that they ended about two inches below our fingertips), and a navy blue blazer. During the winter, most of the girls wore small black boots and grey knee high socks to keep warm, including me._

_I exited the locker room and saw the principal and a few other teachers standing near the bleachers. Nearby them sat my small group of friends._

_Brandon, who was a few inches taller than me, and had light brown hair and matching hazel eyes. On one side of him sat his best friend, Sam Quinn, and his twin siste_r _Ariel. Both Sam and Ariel had yellow-blonde hair and brown eyes, only Ariel's hair had caramel colored highlights. Ariel was on the school's tennis team and she looked as if she had just come from practice, Sam in turn was on the school basketball team but his practices were on Wednesdays. Next to Ariel sat my best friend Jessie Rutter, her honey blonde hair tied in a low side ponytail and her startling grey eyes were fixed on a book. She was the calmest of our group and also the only one without dyslexia, but all of us had ADHD._

_ "Miss Danilova, some of the teachers and I need to speak with you and your friends," Principal Gage said to me with her sickly sweet voice. I nodded and my small group and I followed her out of the pool._

*End flashback*

So that's how we ended up in the principal's office, _again._ I mean come on, we got called in for having gum, not chewing it, just having, for handing someone a piece of paper (apparently they thought it was a note, but I don't see how a piece of binder paper with only a name and date is a note), and this time for apparently setting the library on fire. And look, we are going to be expelled in five...four...three...two...one.

"I am sorry to tell you this, but due to all of your behaviors this year, and there is no proof to say that you _didn't _cause the fire I have no choice but expel all five of you"

* * *

**So what did you think? It's mostly a flashback because I wanted to get straight to the point to help ease the story along, I promise the next few chapters will be better. Please review!**


	3. Not Human

**S&W: OMG! I am so sorry you guys, I think that I will only be able to post on weekends because my teachers obviously do not believe in overloading us with homework. **

**Annoying Little Brother: What are you doing? Are you talking to (insert my friends name here)?**

**S&W: No I am not talking to her, ALB, and I am trying to write a story. Go bother Mom!**

**Anyways so sorry for the half late, half on time update because I kept my promise and am posting on my birthday! Here's an longer chapter for having to wait and extra day. ALB, would you like to say the disclaimer?**

**ALB: Snowflakes doesn't own PJO or HOO, otherwise I would already have the last two HOO books.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Not Human**

**Coach Hedge POV**

I could tell that those kids weren't human, they were demigods. Those cupcakes somehow stayed under the radar until this year. I had called Chiron this morning to tell him to expect five incoming half-bloods by Friday. Three girls and two boys, Cassandra Danilova, she was the first one I found and was turning 14 on the tenth, then Brandon Lane, Jessie Rutter, and Sam and Ariel Quinn, all age 14.

I could already tell that Rutter was a daughter of Athena; she looks just like her half-sister Annabeth. The Quinn twins were probably children of Apollo but you can never be sure. It's Lane and Danilova that have me puzzled; I don't think there are any demigods like Lane, and Danilova reminds me of someone but I can't place who.

I knew that those cupcakes would never willingly leave St. Regis, so I had to take some action and get them all expelled. All five had been suspended twice this year, mostly by that monster disguised as the science teacher, so one more incident and they'd get expelled. So I had that daughter of Zeus girl, Thalia, come and manipulate the Mist so it looked like they set the library on fire, when in reality it was the Fitch boy and his idiot friends.

So did they get expelled? Yes. Do they suspect anything? Probably. But those cupcakes are in danger every second they stay, the sooner I get them to Camp Half-Blood the better.

**Cassie POV**

I got expelled, again, so did everyone else, but my Aunt Ivory decided it would be best for me to go to some camp in Long Island that my mother apparently always wanted me to go to. I don't know what camp runs during the school year, but it sounds better than Algebra. I think that all our parents had a secret meeting or something because they are sending all of us there together, with _Coach Hedge _as our chaperone the day after we got expelled. Apparently he works for the camp as well and the parents trusted him.

We left for camp on Wednesday the 8th, two days before my birthday, and we rode a train there because when I rode a plane to move to Boston from Seattle, it got hit by a terrible storm and I felt every jolt of turbulence go through my entire body. Obviously that made me scared of planes. The ride took about four hours and I slept most of the time on Brandon's shoulder because he got the seat next to the window.

I was blissfully asleep, dreaming about the ocean, when I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I woke up and heard Brandon saying, "Mermaid, Mermaid, wake up before I steal your hot chocolate supply," he knew that I couldn't just stand (or sleep) there if my hot chocolate was in danger, I am addicted to that stuff. I opened my eyes and gave him a half-hearted glare and he just looked at me with amusement in his hazel eyes.

"Steal my stash of cocoa and I will hurt you terribly, not an over-exaggeration, Dreamboy" I told him, "Where are we? What time is it?"

"It's a little after noon, and we are about to pull into the New York City station." I heard Jessie say; she sat in the seat across the aisle and was sitting next to a half awake Sam. She was still reading her book and was probably already 3 quarters through. I don't know how she finished her other book so fast. Ariel sat across from me, sketching and listening to whatever music artist she was obsessed with this week. I sat up straighter and stretched slightly, careful not to hit Brandon.

"Where's Coach Hedge? I thought he was actually supposed to watch us on this trip." Ariel said looking up from her sketchbook. I got a quick look at it before she hid it from me and saw that she had drawn a picture of me and Brandon, and was using colored pencils to color in stuff like our hair, eyes, and clothes. You could tell she started the picture at the beginning of the train ride because, although my head was still on Brandon's shoulder, my eyes were still open and looking out the window.

"Oh, he went into the bathroom, something about calling the camp" Jessie said as the train started to slow down and pull into the station. Everyone started to pack up there stuff and stretch their legs, Coach H. came back in and started telling us to get out of the train as soon as possible and look for a man with a sign that said CHB BOARDING. When the train finally stopped all of us stood up and grabbed our luggage from those compartments above our heads. All of us brought two suitcases and a small backpack so we were struggling a little before Jessie had an idea.

"Cassie, put your duffel bag on top of your rolling suitcase so you only have to carry one thing and roll the other two, Brandon and Ariel do the same. Sam just deal with it and carry both your duffel bags." She said, nodding when she saw we made the adjustments.

"Do you see the man with the sign?" asked Sam, still sounding sleepy from the train.

"There he is! CHB BOARDING, right?" said Ariel, bounding towards the man. Brandon grabbed my free hand and rushed me over. The man was dressed like a chauffeur and wore a long sleeve jacket, gloves, a hat and a scarf wrapped around his face. He must have a cold or something, I thought. I looked down at my grey skinny jeans, green t-shirt, warm gray sweater, mid-calf brown boots and cream colored scarf. Ariel and Jamie were wearing similar outfits. Ariel was wearing a pair of white-wash jeans, a baby blue t-shirt, gray Uggs, a tan sweater, and gray scarf, she almost never got cold, it's strange. Jessie on the other hand was wearing jeans, a black rain jacket zipped up almost all the way and a grey t-shirt underneath, her black converse getting wet in the small amount of rain water still on the ground.

"Argus!" Hedge boomed from behind us, causing me to jump, "Here are the newbies. We should get them to Camp as soon as possible; Chiron will want to talk to them."

Argus nodded and he made a hand gesture to us kids as if to say "follow me", I was about to walk when I realized that Brandon had never let go of my hand, not that I minded. If he noticed he didn't say anything and we just kept walking hand in hand. When we got to the bus that was supposed to take us to this camp, Brandon finally noticed our hands but didn't let go. We got to the bus and Argus put our bags into that under bus compartment, so we finally separated to talk to our friends and so Jessie could talk to me about something. I sat down next to the window, Jessie next to me, and Ariel sat in the seat across the aisle, lost in her sketches again.

Ariel waited until both her brother and Brandon were a good three seats away and had sat down before she started to pounce on me. "OK, what was that?" She asked, staring right at me, I tried to act nonchalant but could tell that my cheeks were starting to turn pink.

"What do you mean?" I told her, but I could tell that I didn't fool her.

"Uh, 'what do you mean?' You and Brandon!" She whisper screamed since said boy and her brother were only five seats away, "He let you sleep on his shoulder almost the entire train ride, and I saw the way you two were holding hands! You guys are going out aren't you? Why didn't you tell us? We _are_ your best friends an-"

Ariel talks a lot and if either Jessie or I didn't stop her, she could've gone on for five minutes and might have forgotten to breathe. "Whoa, Ari, slow down, breathe," I told her and she took a deep breath, "Now for starters, no we are not going out, and second, we've been friends since we were eight, he probably still sees me as the funny eight year old with sea green braces and short hair."

"Ah huh, right, but stop talking about it anyway, we just stopped." Jessie said, stifling a giggle. Sure enough she was right. We stopped at the bottom of a small hill, a pine tree growing at the top with something gold and shimmering hung over one of its lower branches. As we stepped out of the bus and grabbed our bags I got a closer look at the tree, at the base of it looked to be a pile of wires. "_Wait," _I thought, "_did those wires just move?" _ I looked again and saw a purple head higher from the pile of wires, and then I realized, that's not a pile of wires, that's a _dragon. _Coach Hedge started walking up the hill and everyone started to follow him, though all my friends and I seemed a little wary. We walked right past the dragon and it didn't move, _I must be going insane_, I thought.

We kept walking and passed an open kind of field filled with cabins that you could tell was originally in a U shape but now kind of looked like a rectangle, and some kids in orange t-shirts, and occasional body armor. They all looked like carrying knives and swords were as normal as wearing shoes, not batting an eye at our bewildered faces. They just kept smiling sympathetically and nodding, as if they knew what was going to happen to us, they did actually. Finally we stopped in front of this large white painted mansion and Couch told us to go inside and wait for Chiron, whoever that was. So we did and just sat and talked in a kind of living room with a ping pong table and a fireplace until we heard someone clear his throat behind us.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood, Children"

* * *

**S&W: And they have reached camp half-blood! I made Cassie's birthday the same as mine but honestly I didn't pick it, I had one of my friends pick a random date when we were talking a few months ago and I was starting the story, she said January 10th and it didn't click in my head until after I was half way through with the first chapter that it was my birthday too. **

**If I have enough time tomorrow I will try and post the next chapter as an extra I'm sorry for updating late.**

**ALB: Let me use the laptop now?**

**S&W: No, now I have to give it to Mom, so scram and get to sleep, you should have been in bed an hour ago!**

**ALB: FINE! See you later Readers!**

**S&W: What the kid said!**


	4. Demigod? Me?

**Hello again! I got the day off of school! I got a cold and I'm glad I didn't get a fever yesterday, that would have sucked. My ALB is still in school though so he won't have any words of randomness today. I am actually kind of glad I got sick though because now I have an excuse to give you wonderful people a new chapter.**

**I now give you the worst evil of all, a disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, or any part of the series. I am, first off, a girl and second off, my name is not Rick Riordan, for that would be awkward.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Demigod? Me?**

**Cassie POV**

I turned around to see a man with, and don't call me crazy, the rear end of a _horse _behind us. With his long horse legs he was tall and had cut short brown hair and brown eyes. I looked around at my friends and saw that they all had shocked expressions on their faces, I must have had a similar one on, because the man chuckled walked into the room and started to address us almost individually.

"I must introduce myself, I will be one of your teachers, and my name is Chiron. I am, as some of you may have noticed, a centaur. Now to break things to you easily I have had one of my long time campers come to explain it to you. Annabeth, can you come in here please?" He called out to towards the stairs, and then he turned his attention back to us.

I already have partly accepted the fact that he is a centaur; it would explain a lot of things I have seen today alone, like the dragon at the pine tree. I looked at Brandon and he seemed to be nodding, the same with the others, he caught me looking and mouthed "_Are you believing this?", _I just shrugged my shoulders and gave him a look that said "_I've seen stranger."_

"Chiron, are these the new campers?" said a girl who entered the room about five seconds later. I needed to do a double take because she looked remarkably like Jessie, or to be more accurate because the girl was about 17, Jessie looked like her. They had the same honey blonde hair and scary calm grey eyes, if I didn't know any better I would have said they were sisters.

"Yes, Annabeth, meet Cassandra Danilova, Sam and Ariel Quinn, Brandon Lane, and Jessica Rutter" Chiron told her, and we nodded and gave a small wave at our names. Not a second later did I see a grey light coming from Jessie's direction, I turned to look at her directly and saw that a grey owl was formed over her head. I gasped and so did Brandon and the twins, I am going insane. POSITIVE. Jessie tried to look up to see what was causing the light but it moved with her, causing the symbol to be just out of her line of vision.

I looked over to Chiron and Annabeth and they were just smiling and nodding. Chiron was the one who spoke first because the rest of us, except Annabeth, were speechless. "This is good, Jessie Rutter, meet your older sister Annabeth Chase. That sign above your head is of a silver owl, the calling card of the Greek goddess Athena, your mother." He told her as the symbol disappeared as quickly as it came, then he turned to all of us at once, "This is the reason the five of you are here, like what has just happened with Jessica, the rest of you will at some point today be claimed by your godly parent."

I laughed at this, thinking it was a joke, "You mean to tell me that my absentee dad is actually a Greek god? If he was a god then why aren't I in the lap of luxury, sitting on the beach and sipping a smoothie or something like that?" As I said this I heard thunder and Annabeth was looking at me with worry in her eyes, but then she cracked a small smile

"Oh I like this one, not afraid to give a little attitude, or to fight back. I can tell already that she won't give _me _any trouble." A man walking into the room said. He had on a purple tiger print shirt and black hair, watery eyes, and a red nose, he was a little on the chubby side and I could tell that he played cards a lot and at least _used _to drink a lot. He reminded me a little of one of my mom's old boyfriends when we were in Seattle. I was six at the time and he made really bad jokes. When I turned seven he taught me how to play poker and after about a week I was able to beat him and he actually tried to play for real. They broke up a month or so afterwards but I had won maybe fifty dollars. Sorry of topic, stupid ADHD.

"Good afternoon, Mr. D., I would like you to meet our five new campers," said Chiron, introducing us once again.

"Mr. D? Let's see, if we really do live in the world of Greek gods then who would you be?" I said sarcastically, we recently learned about Greek mythology at school so I was looking over my facts, it was the only subject I liked, "Okay, purple, tiger print, the fact that your initial is the letter D, if I had to guess I would say you were Dionysus, the god of wine, correct?"

"Yes, Cassandra you have guessed correctly, I am in fact the god of wine, and before any of you brats ask why I am here I am the camp director because of Zeus's punishment." He told me, I looked at Chiron with wide eyes as the wine god summoned a glass of wine and was about to drink from it.

Annabeth saw the glass and quickly said. "Your restrictions, Mr. D.", Mr. D then looked at her with a glare but changed the beer into a diet coke. Chiron took this time to interrupt and motioned to us kids, "Annabeth will be showing you around along with some of her friends, hopefully you will all be claimed before the end of the day, feel free to leave your bags here, we will move them to the appropriate cabins once you are claimed. Annabeth, be sure to send some of your other siblings to pick up Jessica's things."

"Of course, Chiron, come on you guys, Piper, Jason, and Leo are waiting for us near the dinning pavilion." and with that we started to walk outside. **(A/N: So tempted to leave it here but I wanted to give you an extra-long chapter for being awesome readers!)**

"So this must be a lot to take in right?" Annabeth asked us. We all started walking towards a covered plaza like space with columns supporting the roof, sitting at one of the tables were three figures, and I couldn't see what they looked like exactly because they were too far away.

We all nodded, I think that, for me at least, it was finally starting to set in. Brandon was the first to recover and he asked the question that was on my mind as well, "So I wasn't hallucinating when I saw a dragon surrounding a pine tree?"

Annabeth laughed and answered as she waved the three figures over, "You weren't hallucinating Brandon, there is something called the Mist that keeps mortals like your parents from seeing the stuff that we can, like Peleus, the dragon at the pine tree, or the satyrs, like the one coming towards us." She said. I looked around and saw sort of red-headed guy with the same orange Camp Half-blood t-shirt as Annabeth and the lower half of a goat come over, meeting up with the three teens from the dining pavilion.

As they walked over I saw that the girl had choppy brown hair and eyes that changed colors, blue or green or brown, she was holding hands with a tall, muscular built boy with blonde and sky blue eyes. Next to them walked a Latino guy who was only a little taller than the girl, he had brown hair and eyes and a lopsided grin plastered on his face. They all looked about 16 or 17. The satyr said a quick hello to Annabeth before heading off in the opposite direction.

"Hey Annabeth," said the girl, "Are these the new campers?" The girl seemed nice enough, although the guys next to her where like polar opposites, the blonde looked kind of serious and the brown haired one looked a little like an elf. I guessed that these were the friends Annabeth was telling us about. "Yah, they are, guys I'd like you to meet Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite, and Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

"Wait, isn't Jupiter a Roman god? I thought only Greek gods had children here." Jessie said, I hadn't thought of that and now that she mentioned it, I found it rather strange. "Well yes, but we had a… incident last year and the Greek and Roman demigods had to work together." Piper said, "Jason is visiting from his own camp in California **(A/N: They rebuilt Camp Jupiter and New Rome) **and he spent almost a year here before so he and Leo will be showing you guys around while Annie and I are making sure there's enough room and supplies in the Hermes cabin in case you don't get claimed today,"

Leo, who was the guy who looked like an elf, suddenly got really excited and randomly pumped his fist, "Yes, so if you will follow us we will take you on the AMAZING, Leo Valdez Tour for New Demigods!" Jason rolled his eyes and gave Piper a peck on the cheek before telling us to follow him, Leo having already starting to walk away. I looked over at Ariel and Brandon, who were directly next to me, and they just shrugged as we followed them towards an arena.

**Annabeth POV**

I watched with Piper as the five fourteen year olds followed Leo and Jason towards the sword arena. Jessie looked so much like me it was scary, and I had a feeling I knew who Cassandra's parent is. As Piper and I started walking to the Hermes cabin I voiced my thoughts. "Piper?" I said

"Hmn?" She waited for me to continue.

"Did you see the girl with long brown hair and green eyes?"

"Yeah, she's pretty but not stuck up about it, let's hope my sisters don't get a hold of her," she said jokingly, I laughed but got back to the point. "Who does she remind you of?" I asked her.

Piper took a second to think about it but then her eyes lit up in understanding, "She looks almost exactly like Percy, you know, if he was a guy," she said, making me laugh again "So, do you think…?"

She didn't have to finish her sentence, I already knew, "I think Percy may have a new sister." I said with a smirk. So instead of going just to the Hermes cabin for the four of them who were unclaimed, and my own to make room for Jessie, we also went to the Poseidon cabin and made sure Percy knew that he might be getting a new sibling, just in case.

* * *

**And that makes 1,783 words! Not including author notes. So an update on the updating calendar, starting NEXT Saturday I will post every Saturday or every other depending on if I feel I have enough chapters written ahead of time and if the chapter is ready. So R+R please!**


	5. Claiming Part 1

**Snowflakes: Hello again! I am sorry for posting at ten at night but I didn't want to break of posting today! So here is the my Annoying Little Brother (ALB in case you forget about him!) with my disclaimer.**

**ALB: Snow owns nothing connected to PJO or HOO but Cassie, Brandon, Jessie, Sam and Ariel. She would be rich if she had made the books, I mean, do you know how many of those things sold? A LOT!**

**Snowflakes: *pouting* Thank you, because we all had to be reminded that I don't own anything. Note my sarcasm, anyway on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Claiming Part 1**

**Cassie POV**

**_~*~a few hours later~*~_**

The two guys, Leo and Jason, lead us around the camp and back towards the cabins. We had seen the Pegasus Stables (I could have sworn that some of them tried to talk to me), the sword arena (some mean looking girl threw a spear right through a practice dummy), the archery field (Ariel loved that one, so did Sam), the forges, the lake (that one I liked best), the lava wall (it's like a climbing wall but has hot lava coming out for _"extra fun"_), and the woods. "Every day you guys report to your cabins for dinner at 5:30 and your head counselor leads you and your siblings to the dining pavilion," Jason explained. We headed towards a large campfire and heard someone yelling "Valdez!"

I turned around and almost got run over by the same girl who murdered the practice dummy in the sword arena. Brandon pulled me out of the way just in time before getting hit by the girl, her spear held dangerously in her hand. "What Clarisse?" Leo said with a grin on his face, you could tell he had done something to upset the girl; her spear threw small sparks as she pointed it towards his chest, "Your stupid table came to my cabin when my siblings and I were in the sword arena, do you know what it did?" A table? What is she talking about, what could a table do to a cabin?

"No, Clarisse, I have absolutely no idea," you could tell Leo was lying by the way he was stifling a laugh. Clarisse got a look in her eyes that told me that was the wrong answer, I looked to Jason and he was watching the five of us intently, kind of what Annabeth did but only he was watching our reactions. I could tell he was amused by them because he was smirking, but that might have been at Leo's way of dealing with the girl, "Clarisse, leave us alone, we're showing these new campers around" he said calmly.

Clarisse's gaze went to us and then to Jason, "Listen, Lightning Boy" she said murderously, "I don't care that you're praetor back at Camp Jupiter, or that this little punks your friend, but because I'm friends with your girlfriend I'll listen this once, but next time I find your table near my cabin again, Valdez, it's going to be a bucket of wood, gears, and bolts by the time I'm through with it" and with that she went back to an ugly looking red cabin with barbed wire and a boar head above the door, only the head was painted pink and had a rainbow afro on its head. If the table did that to whatever cabin I land in I'll join Clarisse in destroying it, that's kind of creepy. Leo on the other hand burst out laughing at Clarisse's back.

"What was that about?" Brandon asked next to me, he was slightly smiling, I think he saw the boar head too. I decided to join in on his questioning because I want to know what exactly this Leo kid could do. "Yah, what kind of table can paint and put an afro on a boar head?" By now Jason was laughing too, and he was shaking his head as Leo tried to regain his composure.

"I made a table that was automated about a year ago, I can tell it to do stuff and it does it, it also kind of has a mind of its own so it occasionally pulls the, hilarious, but unwanted prank, like it did right now," Leo explained after having calmed down. Apparently Sam found this hilarious as well because I saw Ariel slap the back of her twin's head, "Ow, Ari! What was that for!?" he asked her as Jessie, Brandon, and I all laughed, we had seen a lot of the twins bickering and we knew this will end up with one of Sam's arms getting hurt. After Ariel managed to twist her brother's arm back, she turned back to us and smiled sweetly the way she usually does, as if she hadn't just hurt her brother twice. "So who was that girl in the first place?" Jessie asked, her grey eyes wide with curiosity.

"That was Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares and head counselor for the Ares cabin. She tries to put new kids heads in the toilets, when she's not trying to run Leo through with her spear, but has a soft spot for daughters of Aphrodite, no one will tell us why though** (A/N: R.I.P. Silena…)**." Jason said. I translated that into _bully of the camp_ and automatically put Clarisse on top off my "people to avoid" list.

"So, for those of you who haven't already been claimed, do you have any idea who your godly parent might be?" Leo asked us, I kind of didn't want to talk about my parents, even though it was a few years ago, Mom's death still ways on my mind. Brandon sensed this and nudged me lightly with his arm. I turned to look at him and he gave me a small smile, as if saying "It's okay, don't think about it". I nodded and knew he understood what I meant to say was thanks, over the years we had become very good at reading each other.

I was the first to speak up, "I'm an orphan but live with my aunt and uncle, my mom died when I was nine." Leo nodded and gave me a small smile like Brandon's, "I know how it feels, my mother died in a fire when I was little too" he said, but changed the subject quickly "Anyone else?"

Brandon was next, "I live with my mom, her husband and my younger half-sister"

"I have already been claimed as a daughter of Athena at the, um, Big House you called it?" Jessie said as well, trying to remember what coach called the painted mansion.

"We live with our mom and her boyfriend, so our dad would be the godly one" Ariel said, speaking for both her and her brother. Suddenly, like what happened with Jessie, two golden images appeared over both of their heads. The image kind of looked like a lyre, I saw one at a museum I went to with Ariel and Jessie, Jessie wanted to see the history and Ariel wanted to see the art. Like what happened with Jessie, the symbols were just out of the twin's line of vision, the difference being they could see their sibling's symbol. "Is that over my head too?" They asked at the same time, all of us nodded and the symbols faded away. Jason spotted someone by the basketball courts and called him over. "Hey, Will! Come on over, we got some people we want you to meet!" The boy he yelled to came up to us with a basketball held under his arm. "Hey, Jason, Leo, new campers" Will said acknowledging all of us.

"Guys, this is Will Solace, Son of Apollo and head counselor for his cabin. Will, meet Jessie, Annabeth's half-sister, Cassie and Brandon, unrelated and unclaimed, and Sam and Ariel, your new siblings." Jason said, "Can you take them to your cabin to help them settle in? And Jessie to hers? We need to get these two to the Hermes cabin so they can make sure they won't have any of their stuff snatched or pranked by the Stolls."

"Yeah, no problem," Will answered, "And I wouldn't worry about the Stolls too much, I saw Conner talking to Percy a few minutes ago and Travis is hanging out with Katie by the lake. Wait I take that back, Emily is still at the cabin and she is almost as bad as them, so you better go before she gets any ideas." Jason nodded and headed towards the cabins, Leo went off to his own cabin before dinner. I grabbed Brandon's arm and looked at the watch he wore, it was past 5 already, and my stupid ADHD made the time fly by, it was only 1 when we got here. I let go of B's arm and we continued to follow Jason to a cabin marked with the number 11.

"Okay you guys, your bags should already be in here, that bunk over there is yours Cassie, and Brandon yours is over there" he said, pointing to the beds on the separate sides of the room. I looked to the girl's side and saw a girl on the bunk above mine; her sandy colored hair reminded me of some of the other kids here. "Hi!" she said when she looked up from the magazine she was reading, "Are you two regular or undetermined?" She asked Brandon and I. "They're undetermined, Emily, so don't go looking through Cassie's stuff just yet." said Jason from behind us. That last sentence worried me and I vowed to go through my bags later to make sure everything was there.

Emily hopped of the bunk bed and walked over to us, she was maybe 15 years old and she smirked when she saw something behind me. "Looks like he's not undetermined, he's got a symbol above his head as clear as day." I turned around and saw that she was right, Brandon had the same weird symbol light over his head like the others; only his was a royal blue color and was in the shape of a poppy. Looks like I'm the last one to be claimed, well it can't be too long before I am too, right?

* * *

**And that concludes** **the fourth chapter! I am way to happy today, I was finally able to see the move ****_Les Miserables _****and I loved it! I also was able to get three new books while I was at Barnes n' Nobles with my mom and ALB. The funny part was that they didn't get any and it looked weird because the lady at the checkout looked at me as if I wasn't able to actually read all three by myself. **

**I promise that Cassie will be claimed and will most likely meet Percy in the next chapter! If I finish the chapter I am writing now and have looked through the next one enough I will post again on Wednesday just for fun, thanks for reading!**


	6. Claiming Part 2

**Hey people, it's me Snowflakes, it's like 11 o'clock at night right now, and I cannot say how sorry I am about that because I had somehow ended babysitting up my older sister's son before I had the chance to even save this chapter to the Document Manager.**

**I might not have the chance to post next week so this chapter is just a little longer, I just got a new laptop so I still need to transfer all my documents before I can do anything, and I found out that because my 4 year old cousin was using my old computer she somehow deleted four of my chapters. So that's another reason I am just going to right and post chapter by chapter from now on. I will still try to post weekly though so don't worry. And we now must ,sadly, give it up for the disclaimer. **

***lots of boos and thrown tomatoes from the imaginary audience***

**Disclaimer: Snowflakes doesn't own anything but Cassie, Jessie, Brandon, Sam, and Ariel.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Claiming Part 2**

**Percy POV**

** ~*~around 5:20pm~*~**

I was in the Poseidon cabin trying to read a book (Annabeth made me) when said girl and Piper came in carrying sheets and a pillow and started setting them on one of the bunks across the room. I watched what they were doing and I must have given them a weird look because Annabeth rolled her eyes, "New camper," she said as if that explained everything, it took me to figure out what she meant.

"So I have a new sibling?" I asked, it's been more than a year since the Giant war and I still hadn't gotten any siblings. Annabeth slightly nodded "You _may_ have a new sibling, she looks a lot like you and acts the way you did when we were 14. It doesn't prove anything but there's still a good chance" She said. I was starting to think maybe she was on to something when I heard the conch shell blow signaling for dinner. "Annabeth we got to go to our cabins to get everyone for dinner" Piper said. Annabeth nodded and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek after we walked out of my cabin and she ran across the field to get to her own.

I was the only one in my cabin so I just walked to the dining pavilion by myself and sat at the Poseidon table. As we waited for everyone to get there I saw Chiron talking with five new campers. I couldn't get a good view of them because their backs were to me but I saw which girl Annabeth and Piper were talking about. She was only about five-three and had dark brown hair like mine that was long and reached her mid-back, I couldn't see her face but I had a feeling that if I could she would have the same sea green eyes as me.

As I watched she and the others all nodded towards Chiron and went to several different tables. The two kids, a girl and a boy, who looked like twins with brown eyes and yellow-blonde hair, went towards the Apollo table to meet up with their siblings. The other blonde girl, who had grey eyes like all her siblings and looked remarkably like Annabeth went towards the Athena table, the boy with brown hair went towards a table with only one other person there, a sixteen year old girl named Meghan who was the only known daughter Morpheus. The last girl though, the one who looked like me, went to the Hermes table and the Stolls and their sister Emily started talking to her immediately.

After we all got our food and gave our offerings to the gods the five campers went up towards the front of the pavilion and Chiron stood beside them. "Attention Campers," he said, I wasn't really paying attention because he did this whenever we got a new camper, stating their name and parentage like a title, "Today we have received five new campers. These are Jessica Rutter, Daughter of Athena", a cheer from the Athena table, "Brandon Lane, Son of Morpheus," a small cheer from Meghan since she's his only sibling, "Sam and Ariel Quinn, Siblings of Apollo", cheer from Apollo table, "and Cassandra Danilova, who has yet to be-" Chiron is cut off by the sound of several campers gasping and pointing towards Cassandra.

I look up just in time to see the sea green symbol of a trident to fade away from its spot above her head. Next thing I know I hear Chiron announce: "All hail Cassandra Danilova, Daughter of Poseidon and sister of a Savior of Olympus!"

**Cassie POV**

I don't see why it's such a big deal, but after I am claimed everyone, save for my friends, starts to freak out until Chiron yells out "All hail Cassandra Danilova, Daughter of Poseidon and sister of a Savior of Olympus!". What does that mean? Why is everyone bowing? Why did I get formally announced and not everyone else? My mind was swimming with questions by the time everyone had stood up and Chiron continued the announcements. "Now I wish for the head counselors of these new campers to come up and escort your siblings back to your tables. All new campers who have come to camp over the last two weeks must report tomorrow morning to the armory to get fitted for battle armor and choose what kind of weapon you will use,"

By now I was searching to see if anyone would come out and explain what was so important about my newly found dad, no one did though. I looked around the pavilion and saw Annabeth, Will, and Meghan stand up to get there siblings, I watched as Annabeth looks at me and then to one of the tables, she walks by it and hits the boy sitting there in the back of the head and points towards me. He gets up and I nearly gasp at the similarity between me and the 17 year old guy, we have the same dark hair and sea green eyes, but he's also taller and looks more athletic.

"Hey Jessie, Cassandra, this is Percy, he's my boyfriend and also the only demigod son of Poseidon, so that makes him your brother, Cassandra," she told me with a smile. Annabeth nudged Percy with her elbow and took Jessie to her table. "Hey, Cassandra, let's go to our table and I can explain anything you may need to know okay?" Percy said, as we walked towards the table I saw that some of the other campers were watching us, Percy noticed and glared at whoever he saw staring before sitting down next to me. Someone had dropped my food of from the Hermes table and when I looked over there Emily gave me a smile.

"So what do you want to know, Cassandra?" Percy asked me as I took a bite out of my food, a bowl of ravioli that tasted just like my Aunt Ivory's. "Cassie," I told him, he gave me a blank look before saying, "What?" I laughed and explained it, "Call me Cassie, not Cassandra. You're my brother so if anyone should it's you."

"Cassie, okay, so do you have any questions about being a demigod?" Percy asked me, I thought about it for a second before deciding on my top three questions. "Yah" I said, "If all of us here are the children of Greek gods, why are we in America and not in Greece?"

"Do you know about Western Civilization? Like how the most powerful country went from Ancient Greece to Rome?"

"Of course"

"Well the gods follow that, and because the most powerful country now is the USA, Western Civilization is here, and so are the gods. Olympus, the Underworld, and even Dad's underwater palace all travel with it." Percy explained in between bites of food "Like Olympus is on the 600th floor of the Empire State building, or the Underworld being under Los Angeles"

"But the Empire State Building doesn't have a " I started. "I know" Percy said with a laugh, "The Mist hides it really well" I thought about it for a second and remembered something that Annabeth had said about the Mist as well. I still didn't fully understand that one.

"Ok second question" I said as Percy was glaring at a few kids who were staring at us, or more specifically _me,_ I can feel he is already taking on the role of Protective Older Brother "What's the Mist? Annabeth mentioned it earlier but not much. It keeps our parents from seeing stuff we can right?" Percy stopped glaring long enough to answer me. "Right, but it can even fool us at times, there are some mortals though who can see through the Mist like your namesake, Cassandra the Seer, or our Oracle, Rachel, she's the red-headed girl sitting by Chiron, or even my own Mother" He said as I looked towards the front of the pavilion and saw a girl with paint covered jeans eating a salad to Chiron's right.

"We can't fully see through the Mist until we know exactly what we are looking for, so if you saw a monster before now you probably saw a regular person, but now that you know that you have to watch out for them they will appear as they are, does that make any sense?" he asked me.

"Kinda, just enough for me to understand. I'll ask Annabeth later to make sure I have all the details." I said, Percy laughed as I said this, "Good, I'm not the best person to ask, if you should ask anyone you should ask her, Wise Girl's not a daughter of Athena for nothing" he laughed, "So any last questions before we head to the campfire?"

"Yah, just one," I ventured, "Why did everyone freak out when I got claimed?"

* * *

**And that is where we end for today! Again** **I will try to post again next Saturday but because of the lost chapters I can make no promises. Thanks again to all my readers for their support!**


	7. Family Ties

**Me: Hey peoples! I finally got the chance to write! I have been swamped with babysitting, homework, and projects, I have three due tomorrow! I have got to go make popcorn for a movie marathon so I am leaving the disclaimer to my ALB. *walks out of the room towards the kitchen***

**ALB: Snow doesn't own anything, I've said this like three times. Can't one of your friends do this next time?**

**Me: *Yelling from the kitchen* No! Besides, Mom said you have to do it as punishment for putting those snakes in-**

**ALB: Don't say a word or I will steal your science project and set it on fire!**

**Me: *Still yelling* Fine! Just show them the story already!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Family Ties**

**Cassie POV**

_ "Why did everyone freak out when I got claimed?"_

I thought it was an innocent question until Percy looked at me for a second before taking another bite of his food, trying to avoid the subject. I just noticed that everything on his plate, even his soda, was colored blue. "What's with the blue food?" I asked, "You still have to answer my question about people freaking out though."

Percy grinned before swallowing and answering my question, "My mom once got in a fight with my old step-dad about how there was no blue food, ever since then she always tries to make anything she cold the color blue. After a while it just got more out of habit than spite." He told me, "Don't you have something like that?"

I thought about it for a second before smiling and picking up my mug of hot chocolate, "Yeah, my mom, before she died, every night before I went to bed she ," I stopped because the memory still hurt, "She would make a batch of hot chocolate and would always give me a cup and sit with me on the couch. She'd ask me about my day and I would ask her about hers, and when I was done she would give me a hug and I'd go to bed singing her old lullaby. It's stupid I know,"

"No it's good to have something to remember her by," Percy said, but then decided to move back to our first conversation, "So back to your question, everyone started to get all antsy when you were claimed because more than 70 years ago the Big Three made a pact not to have any demigod children, they dropped the oath when I was sixteen though, but it's still unsettling for us to find a demigod child of one of them, because that meant they broke the pact while still under it."

I was processing this in my head when I realized that I only understood about half of that explanation, "The Big Three, what's that?" I asked, "Oh, gods, sorry Cassie I had forgotten you were a new camper for a second," Percy said with an embarrassed smile, "The Big Three are the three sons of the Titan Kronos; Hades, Zeus, and, our dad, Poseidon, they are the most powerful gods in Greek mythology"

"And that makes me, one of-"

"Most powerful demigods?" Percy interrupted me, "Yes, it does, there are only four other known and living children of the Big Three in the entire world, and two of them shouldn't even be in this time period,"

"Percy, I thought I told you to stop telling people I am supposed to be dead," said a voice from behind me. I jumped and turned around in my seat to see three kids, one girl and two boys, one of the boys was Jason and he sat down next to Percy while the girl sat next to me with a look of disgust on her face. The girl had short black hair and the same blue eyes as Jason, on top of her head sat a small silver tiara, and she seemed surrounded by an aura of power. "Finally, I have a _girl_ cousin," She said looking towards the guys, "Other than Hazel I mean, but she goes to Jupiter so I see her even less than I see you guys."

"Hey Thals, Nico! I thought you weren't coming to camp for a month, Thalia." Percy said with a grin on his face, Thalia rolled her eyes and smirked "I told you that a month ago, Kelp Head, and the Hunters and I are here for two weeks this time and we were too far so I asked Nico to shadow travel us here. That's still creepy by the way, Death Breath", the boy, Nico, had black hair and eyes and wore an aviators jacket, he shot a glare at Thalia before turning back to Percy and I, "So Percy, are you going to introduce us to our new baby cousin or does she gotta?" He asked, I looked at him and narrowed my eyes, he was only about 16 so he wasn't that much older than me so I got mad at the _baby cousin_ comment.

Suddenly a glass of water that Thalia had brought to the table toppled over onto Nico's shirt and lap, he stood up quickly before he could get too wet though and glared daggers at Percy, who, like Thalia, was cracking up at the sight. "Yes! I was waiting to see how long until Percy made that spill over someone" Thalia said in between her laughter. If looks could kill my older brother would be dead by now because of Nico's glare, Percy stopped laughing but was still grinning like an idiot, "That one wasn't me Nic, that was Cassie," Nico thought for a second and was about to say something before I interjected.

"What do you mean, that was me? I made the glass tip over?" I asked, Percy was the first to recover and he suggested we started walking towards the campfire. "Come on we can talk on the way to Cassie's first campfire," he got up and threw an arm around my shoulder, leading me towards the campfire pit with our cousins in tow. Thalia had finally calmed down and gave me a quick run through of our powers as children of the Big Three. "Okay so crash course for Big Three children, since our dads are the most powerful gods that naturally makes us the most powerful demigods. For children of Zeus we can, if we wanted to, summon or control lighting or even survive a blast of it,"

"Or control the wind around us to make us be able to fly" Jason added smiling, now Nico had joined in the conversation and started to say his sister Hazel's powers and his own, "A child of Hades either can control the dead like I can or can find and control precious jewels and minerals from the ground, finding tunnels and stuff, but it's a curse too because whoever has the jewel found by Hazel usually ends up dead or seriously injured." Nico shrugged it off as it was nothing, by now we had reached the campfire and were sitting on some around it waiting for everyone else to file in. "Ok, but what about me? What can I do?" I asked.

"Well, it takes some practice and until then it'll just happen randomly when you get mad or irritated, but from what I can tell, you and I can control water and can talk to horses, because Dad created them," Percy explained, "Oh, and if we are injured or tired water can revive and heal us, we can also breath underwater and can stop ourselves from getting wet."

I thought for a second and remembered how it felt as if the Pegasi were talking to me, and how I was the fastest on the school swim team. As I look through my life I see more and more hints about what I am. Things that I thought were once dreams and not memories, like when I ten and went to the Docks with Aunt Ivory. I had looked over and saw what looked like a pirate ship and pointed it out to her.

_"Look, Aunt Ivory, a pirate ship!"_

_ Aunt Ivory looked over at it and shook her head, "That's a cruise ship, not a pirate ship, Little One" she told me, I was about to say she was wrong when I looked over again and saw she was right, instead of the big ship that was made of wood, I saw a clean white ship with a banner across the front. I shrugged it off and later forgot about it, thinking it was my imagination._

Now I know better, I processed everything and nodded, "That's cool! So to make sure I got this right, Percy is my half-brother, the three of you plus Hazel are our cousins, Thalia and Jason, are siblings and children of Zeus, or Jupiter, in Jason's case, and Nico and Hazel are half siblings and children of Hades/Pluto." I said. Jason nodded and said to Percy, "Looks like being a seaweed brain isn't a Poseidon thing, just a Percy thing," Nico and Thalia started chuckling when Thalia suddenly stood up, "Okay, I got to get back to the Hunters, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, bye guys, bye Cassie"

"Bye Thalia"

"See ya, Pinecone Face"

"Later, Sis"

"Bye, Sparky" we all said, you could probably guess who said what but just in case it was me, Perce, Jason, then Nico. I looked back towards the guys, "Who are the Hunters?" I asked. "The Hunters are a group of all girls who pledged their lives to the goddess Artemis." Nico said bored. "They are kind of immortal meaning they don't age or get sick but if they fall in battle they will die. And to join you have to "swear off the company of men'"

"Oh okay, but why does Thals have a silver tiara?"

"She got that the day before she would have turned sixteen," Percy said, "She joined the Hunters as a way to get around a prophesy and when she joined Artemis's lieutenant had died a little bit before, so she was offered the possession. That tiara is a symbol of her rank in the Hunters" _So that's why she was happy to have a girl cousin, _I thought.

Jason and Nico stayed by us during the campfire sing along, how cliché, and when it finished we said our good nights, Percy was walking me over to Cabin Three when Brandon came over and lightly touched my shoulder. "Hey Cassie!" he said happily, he saw Percy and then turned his gaze back to me, "Who's this Cass?"

"Percy, meet one of my best friends Brandon; Dream Boy, meet my older brother Percy," I said as the boys shook hands. Percy turned his attention towards Brandon as he said something that worried me, "Jeez, Mermaid, what did you do? You're all people are talking about, same with you Percy,"

"It just comes from being a child of Poseidon I guess, people will get over it, I promise, Cass," Percy told me, "We better go, tomorrow's your guys' first day of training and you won't last without a good night's sleep, nice too meet you Brandon,"

"You too, Percy" Brandon said with a smile, "Night, Mermaid"

"Goodnight," I told him as we walked to our cabin, we reached it and as soon as I went in I heard Percy ask "Mermaid? Why does he call you that?" I turned to see him smiling, "It's a really long story that had to do with holding my breath underwater," I said, then I went towards the bunk that had my stuff on it and grabbed a pair of green pajama pants and a black t-shirt, then I went into the bathroom to change. When I came out I had my hair wet from a shower and saw that Percy had gone into a second bathroom I hadn't noticed earlier, I went back to my bunk and got under the covers before thinking of my Mom's lullaby.

I laid my head on the pillow and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**ALB: Snow still isn't back from making popcorn but she told me to tell you guys that you are great readers and that she deleted the character descriptions.**

**Me: *Walks back into the room with a bowl of popcorn and some movies* That's right! Now please read and review!**


	8. Training

**I am so sorry you guys, its been more than two months since I last posted and I swear that I will try and never let that happen again, I have had a lot to do and haven't found enough time to write, let alone the time to post. I hope anyone who favorite/followed this story haven't abandoned me and if you have I don't blame you. I am really disappointed in myself trust me.**

**So this story is kind of dragging at the moment and if anyone has any ideas of what I could do to make it more interesting please feel free to review or PM me with it, no idea is a bad idea. So now I present you with my well known enemy, the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know for a fact that, nope, I'll never own the series**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Training **

**Cassie POV**

I woke up to Percy shaking my shoulder, I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling for a second wondering where I was until I remembered what happened the day before. When Percy realized I was awake he had on his usual grin as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Good mornin', Cass! Get dressed we are supposed to get to the pavilion in fifteen minutes." He told me, I quickly went to my bags and grabbed a pair of light blue jeans, a grey hoodie, and a green, short sleeved t-shirt with big black letters saying "You're braver than you think". Then I walked into the bathroom to change and put my long, dark curls in a high ponytail to keep them out of my face. I looked at the small clock on the wall and saw that it was 7:50.

"Percy!" I yelled at said boy as I walked out of the bathroom, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?"

"I'm not used to having to wake other people up," was all Percy said as I tied the shoelaces of my black Chuck Taylors. I stood up and Percy and I walked out of our cabin towards the dining pavilion. The morning passed quickly enough, I had gotten fluffy pancakes with maple syrup for breakfast and a glass of orange juice. After breakfast Percy lead me towards the sword arena and to a shed a little away from it. There my friends, along with about six more kids I didn't recognize, were already waiting as Chiron strode up with his long horse legs and had Annabeth open the door to the "Armory".

Inside were a bunch of weapons ranging from swords, to spears, and even bows and arrows. As I looked around I heard Chiron start speaking to us, "Today you're going to be practicing with different kinds of weapons and hopefully you'll decide what kind you will want to be using for long term. Percy, Annabeth, Will, and Jason are going to show you how to use the different weapons and then you'll be dismissed for normal activities after lunch. Percy, you start with sword training, please try not to hurt anyone to badly this time, especially considering your sister is in this group."

"Yes, sir, and in my defense he was an Ares kid," Percy said next to me, Chiron nodded as if they had this conversation before and walked towards the big house. I turned to Percy and put my hands on my hips, "What did you do to that kid?" I asked.

"Nothing too bad, I promise! He kept on saying he could take me and challenged me to a battle and I accepted, he was only in the infirmary for a week," Percy said defensively, I had a sneaking suspicion that was normal around here, "Okay everyone, the others will help you get a balanced sword and I'll show you how to spar,"

Percy grabbed a sword from off the wall and handed it to me, it was bronze with a strong hilt and was well-balanced in my hand but still felt a little heavy, Percy then grabbed another with the same basic look that was a little lighter and perfectly balanced for me, seeing I was fine he grabbed a few chest plates and walked towards the sword arena. I followed behind and when I got there I was glad I had put my hair up in the morning, there were ten new dummies set up and in a row, Percy put on a piece of armor over his white t-shirt and I saw that Annabeth had done the same and was holding another sword.

Annabeth had her hair in a low ponytail so it was out of the way and had on jeans and a thick, grey tank top, she set the sword on the floor and helped Jessie and I put on the armor, I couldn't figure it out. After all of us had our swords and armor I noticed that Percy didn't have a sword but was holding a pen in his hand. What? Was he going to write on us or something? Brandon came up to us and stood in between Jessie and I. "Hey Mermaid, what is your brother doing with a pen? Where's his sword?"

"I honestly have no idea what he's planning, B. Jess, do you have any ideas?" I said, watching as Annabeth and Percy spoke to each other, Percy nodded and tried to get our attention but too many of us had ADHD, which was not helping in the actual _paying attention_ aspect. "I think maybe it's special or something like that," Jess said, "Annabeth told me that some kids get gifts from their parents on their birthdays or their first quest, she has this hat that our mom gave her when she was younger, it turns anyone wearing it invisible"

"And you think that pen is like that?" Brandon asked, Jess nodded instead of answering because Perce was finally able to get all of us to pay attention and started saying stuff about how to kill a monster. "Okay, so Annabeth and I are going to show you how to spar. In a battle a monster won't play fair and usually neither will a demigod, but you still have to learn proper form and technique so you can protect yourself if you see a monster back in the real world, Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold are the only things that can hurt a monster and won't hurt a normal mortal, but because we are half mortal and half god any form of weapon can hurt us. Did I get that right, Wise Girl?" Percy asked his girlfriend, she nodded and I spoke up, "Perce, why don't you have a sword if you're the supposed sword trainer?"

Percy held up his pen and took the cap off, it morphed into a bronze sword and the Celestial Bronze blade practically glowed, "This, little sister, is my sword Riptide, a gift from Dad when Annie and I were twelve." He said, holding the sword up proudly "Ready, Annabeth?" Percy took a fighting stance and Annabeth did the same, "1…2…3…Go!" Will yelled

Annabeth automatically moved and swung her sword towards Percy, who in turn blocked the strike and parried back, after about 3 minutes Percy took his sword and disarmed Annabeth. "You guys won't be doing anything as fancy today, it's just to get a feel for the weapon, the same for knives, archery, and spears," Will said from behind us and I turned around and saw the twins next to him and motioned for them to come over, they said something to their brother, it's still hard to think of them or any of us having siblings, and came over.

Percy and Annabeth showed us a few more moves then paired us up to spar. I got paired with Ariel, Brandon and Sam got paired and Jessie got paired with a boy from the Hermes cabin. We sparred a few times and I won almost all of them but lost to Ariel when I tried to disarm her and she dodged and Brandon was way better than I was. Afterwards we started using knives and I was better at those, Annabeth said I could probably use only knives if I wanted to but should still train with other weapons. I got really tired and then Percy decided to throw some water over my head.

"PERCY!" I yelled, but then I got a second wind and when I looked down to see how badly my clothes had gotten wet there was not a drop of water on me, only a damp ring surrounding where I stood. I looked to Percy with wide eyes, forgetting I was supposed to be angry with him. "How did I do that!?" I asked, or well demanded, Percy was laughing a little at my reaction and simply said, "It's a Poseidon thing,"

Then Will tried to show us how to use bow and arrows, Percy stayed as far away from those as possible. Sam and Ariel were naturals, while I was pretty bad at it, Will showed me how to hold the bow and how to shoot but the closest I got to actually hitting the bulls eye was in the black are of the target, any other time it landed either too far, to close, or way off to the side. "Don't worry about it Cassie," Will told me, "Percy didn't get one on the target, first time he shot a bow was when he was twelve and he almost shot Chiron in his butt, he hasn't gotten much better though. At least you didn't hurt anyone"

"Will, don't tell them about that! I haven't hurt anyone with an arrow in a year!" Percy yelled back towards us, and we started cracking up at his defensive tone and when I looked over I saw him suppressing a smile and started laughing harder. Will decided that with that story over that we would stop with archery and start spears. I don't want to say anything about this one except that I got frustrated because I had a bad arm and kind of, maybe, sort of, made all the water in the cooler that we had explode from the bottle.

"OH MY GODS, CASSIE!" I heard Ariel yell, who was, sadly, the closest to the cooler and got the worst of the water, while Percy and I were dry, she let out a small laugh "You couldn't have just asked for help or something like a normal person?" This was more of a joke than an angry question, Ariel was actually really easy going and understanding, and she can't stay mad for more than five minutes.

"Be glad it's not toilet water from the girl's room" Annabeth said dryly, which made Will crack up again.

"Is this Make Fun of Percy Day or something!?" My older brother said, and I can tell he was fighting down a blush, "I said I was sorry! And I was twelve and didn't know about my parentage; I was trying to NOT get my head stuck in the toilet, thank you very much!"

We all decided this was a good place to stop and have a late lunch of water and grilled cheese sandwiches. The rest of the day wasn't very eventful, Chiron came back and asked us if we decided what weapons we would use and we all decided, most of the kids chose swords, including Brandon, only Jessie and I chose knives, and three kids- Ariel, Sam, and a girl from Demeter- chose bow and arrows.

We got our official camp schedules and will be starting it tomorrow, my schedule looked like this:

**8:00 - Breakfast**

**8:30 - Sword/Knife Practice**

**9:30 - Archery**

**10:30 - Lava Wall**

**11:00 - Arts and Crafts**

**11:30 – Pegasus Training**

**12:30 - Lunch & Free Time**

**2:00 - Greek**

**3:30 - Canoeing**

**4:00 - Free Time**

**6:00 - Dinner**

**On Fridays: 7:30 - Capture the Flag**

**9:00 - Campfire**

**10:30 – All Campers in Cabins **

After dinner Percy showed me around the camp again and we walked over to the lake, "So how are you dealing with everything so far Cassie?" Percy asked as we sat on the small dock, our legs swinging over the water, we had stopped by our cabin to put on our swimsuits and I was surprised by how warm it was, but then I remembered Leo saying how anything inside the property line was kept at a warm temperature at all times, even in the winter.

"Pretty good, I honestly think the shock is still there though, but I think I am adjusting fine, I mean I still have no idea how to control water but it's still only my first real day here." I said, not noticing Brandon sneaking behind me and Percy until Percy said, "Hi Brandon," I quickly spun aroundand saw said boy staring at my brother in disbelief.

"How did you know I was behind you guys? I was going to push Cassie into the water!" he said as Percy shrugged, taking a seat next to me, I concentrated on making a column of water spray Brandon in the face and it worked! "Wow, Dream Boy, you're _such_ a good friend" I said sarcastically, handing him my towel to dry himself off.

"I am aren't I?" Then he kind of half lifted me, half pushed me into the lake before we realized he was going to do anything, when my head popped out of the water he had on a huge grin and was looking down from the dock, "Consider it an early birthday present, Mermaid"

Percy and Brandon both reached for my arms and lifted me out of the water and I was grateful for the fact that I couldn't get wet, "Oh, gods, it's my birthday tomorrow! With the fire at school and coming here and everything I had actually forgotten!" I said as I realized what B had said. Percy looked at me with mock hurt and annoyance, "Cassie, it's your birthday tomorrow and you didn't tell me? What kind of brother would I be if I didn't get my little sister a present?"

"A normal one?" Brandon said sarcastically, making me laugh and nod in agreement, "Really, Sam barely remembers Ariel's birthday and the two of them are twins so I wouldn't blame you". We all laughed some more as we walked back towards the cabins; the campfire had been cancelled for a head counselor meeting and apparently all other campers had to stay in their cabins.

"Okay you two better head into the cabins before the Harpies find and eat you," Percy told us as he walked in the direction of the Big House.

"He was joking right?' I asked and Brandon shook his head.

"I don't know, but judging by there's almost no one out here I don't really want to find out." He said before we had a silent agreement and ran as fast as we could for our respective cabins.

* * *

**And there we have it. In all honestly I don't think, no, I ****_know_****, that this is some of my worse work. I promise to get better, but until then, go and spread whatever you wish, good or evil. (I'm not a superhero, or a cop, so I cant stop you from doing so). Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
